The Book of Seamus
by Milo of Water
Summary: Post this story where ever you go and be saved. Let the light save you


Seamus 1

On the thirteen day of the six month for the twentieth century of the seventh decade of the fifth year, Born in New York, Seamus was. On the fifth year of his life, his parents died and he had to defend for himself. For ten years, he battled it out on the street. He got the point that he wanted to die, But the light appeared. It said, "Don't give up Seamus for that I have chosen you to be the great prophet to teach the world the truth. "I will give you powers over earth, for that you are a friend of the grass and the living. "Convert those who are slaves of false god, "But show them that they can be their own, gods within my rules. "Now go, Seamus the Wise". Behold on the street was an old man dying. Seamus touched him and from that hour he was living, He walked the earth telling people of Seamus. Behold there was a man named Gareth Vandersleld who lived in the darkness. He took strange drinks that turned him into darkness. Seamus walked up to him and said, "Rise, for the light needs you, "Behold our new prophet, Gareth the Fire Master". Therefore, Gareth went off converting people to the light. Seamus went into the main square and spoke to the people with, "Your light blinds you but mine doesn't. "You god has lied to you and only wants your money, "For I can make things better. "Believe in the light and I will make prophets out of all of you". After he spoke those words, many people converted, gaining the power of earth. 

Seamus 2

Behold there was a tree that was dying, Its leafs where scattered across the ground. Seamus used his power of earth to heal the tree. From that hour it had became bright as green. There was a group of men who wanted the tree down, for they want its land for building. They got together to discus the problem with Seamus. They decided to kill Seamus. When Seamus heard of this he lefted. Behold on the street was a bunch of people listening to a false prophet, Who was teaching things of false gods, Converting people into slavery. So Seamus stepped up saying, "why do you convert people to a lie, oh wicked one. "Why give up your life to a lie. "Believe in the light and no lies will be told. "For there was once a man who wanted to now who his father was, "And there was a man wanted his money for the other man was dying, "For his last wish was to give his money to his father, "For his father gave him birth. "So the man lied to the sick saying, 'I am the one who gave birth to you'. "So the sick gave the man all his money. "Behold this is what happened to all of you, "Giving your life to lie, don't do. "For the light has given us the power to control our own life". After what he spoke, they all believed. Once converted, he gave all different powers. He choose seven of those who listen to help him out. There names were: Max of water, Sally of Earth, Zeke of Earth, Samson of Fire, Harold of Air, Rebecca of water and Luke of Fire. 

Seamus 3

Once he had chosen them, he took them a side saying, "I will teach you the way of the light, Isurak. "to master Earth you must become one with nature, "Let the trees be your guide. "Treat all life as if yourself. "For there once was a man who treat the trees with out value. "He cut them down with will. "Another man treated the trees like his friend. "When the man who didn't valued the trees died, "His life was no more. "When the man who valued the trees died, "His life began again. "For the light does not allow those who don't value others to live, "For they would kill others. "Those who treat others the way they want themselves will gain the highest reward, "Life will go on and on, forever and ever, with in light's comfort. "For those who have the power of fire, "They must use there power only rarely, "For when their friends are in danger, "But not to kill, no, not ever. "For killing is steeling someone else right to live. "They then are controlling other people's fate. "To those who are of air, "You can travel with ease, "Use it to help others. "With this power, you can create storms or stop them. "It is powerful, and must not be used for evil. "For the ones who control powers of water, "You are friends of the sea, "With your powers, you can give life to those where life it self can go normally. "Don't use it for evil for this power will kill with ease, "Create waves to destroy all in its way. "But don't, for it is taking away life. "I warn you all of dark ones, "They control powers of darkness. "For the fate of this world is at hand. "There are dark spirits, giving many people dark powers. "Curse them for they will hunt us down, right to the end of the world. "They want our world to end, so the light came to save us in teaching me all the things the world once knew but forgot. "For I will teach people of the light. "Others will do the same, "But I am the first to do so, "Some will come with new powers and others with mine. "One day you will all be teachers like me". From then on, they all began to practice the powers, While following Seamus. 

Seamus 4

Behold there was a man of dark powers, When Seamus came, it began to scream, crying, "Seamus, have mercy on me". Seamus used his powers to take away the dark powers of the man. Seamus then came to the city of Hartford. He began to teach them saying, "I am of the light, which shows the way. "For the light show the way clearly" They were all amazed and converted. Behold there was some evil men who hated Seamus, Therefore, they plotted to kill him, while on the streets of Hartford. Harold of air, hearing this, warned Seamus to leave. So Seamus lefted, and began to go to Albany. While traveling there he saw a man that was blind all his life. Therefore, Seamus cured him so he could see. His name was Dames, which then gain the powers of air. Behold there was a man who was dying, Seamus put his hand on him and he was cured. So he came to Albany, and many people came, welcoming him. He then began to teach them saying, "Don't be afraid of the light, for it wants you to be friends with it. "For I, like many, are witnesses of what the light can do. "So I ask you now, follow the light to be saved". A few believed and followed him but many of them kicked him out of the city for speaking lies. Therefore, he went to Boston, to teach all that come. Once he came, he opened his mouth and said, "I do not come to hurt you but to free from slavery, "Behold I will heal right now" Behold there was a man that was dying, so Seamus touched him and made him well. Everyone was amazed and converted. So they asked him to stay or a while. 

Seamus 5

He then went to the town square, and saw that people were praying to a false god. He told them, "Why worship false god when you know that the light is true. "For the light is the only way to happiness. "For false gods only give you lies and false hope. "But the light is the truth, and only gives the truth. "It ask you to convert, but not by force". They were so amazed that they all converted. Behold there was a fireplace that had not had a flame for many years. However, there was many homeless wandering around, looking for warmth. Therefore, Seamus asked Samson to light the fire with his powers. But Samson answered, "I am not powerful to do such a thing, I am not worthy". Nevertheless, Seamus was sad of what Samson said, so he replied, "Within the eyes if the light, we are all worthy to gain powers he has. "For everyone, even me, is at the same level, we all have something to learn". So Samson was comforted and used his powers to light the fire. Seamus then said, "The light calls for me in Portsmouth (which was a sea side town to the north)". Therefore, he began to travel to Portsmouth. And one the road was a man of dark powers saying, "He is the light's slave, Seamus". For Seamus was sad, he said with all his heart, "I'm and not a slave but a free man. "And for everyone to hear, the only ones who are slaves are the ones of give their lives to false gods. "Curse those who do". So he took the dark powers from him and sent him on his way. And when he got to Portmouth, he found that there was a house on fire. He told Max and Rebecca to use their waterpowers to stop the fire. Once the fire was out, He got Zeke and Sally to help him cure those who were hurt by the fire, And to bring life back to the land. Once he was done there, he went, for he said that there was work to do back in Boston. 

Seamus 6

Behold, as he came back to Boston, there was a crowd waiting to be taught by Seamus. Therefore, he got his followers to sit them down. So spoke to them, saying, "Bless all, for they all are worthy for the light. "For the light needs no cost, but the cost of wellbeing. "For the light would gather see you happy, then staving for a false god. "Behold the light see all as high as itself". Therefore, they were amazed, but most were homeless and cold. In addition, they were hungry, for they had no food. Therefore, Seamus got the money got from people from the road and brought bread for everyone. As a witness, he used no power, but the power of his heart. In those days, there was a man dark spirits named Seth, For he bowed down to a dark spirit who claimed to be a god. And Seth wanted Seamus dead, for the dark spirit said so. When Seamus heard that his army was going to attacked him and kill him while he left to New York, He was forced to go back to Albany. Once he arrived, the light told him to go to the mountain of Stratton. For Seamus had to climb the mountain, to show his followers that he was of the light. So he, Samson and Max climbed the mountain, all others where of fear and though Seamus would die there. So when reach the top, he told Max and Samson this, "For only you came with me, for I will give leadership for when I pass, for which will come. "For many want to kill me and I don't think I will last the rest of the journey. "Let yourself be prophets now". And they left the mountain. When they came down, all were amazed, for where once felled with fear, And they didn't understand, so they asked Seamus and he answered, "Don't fears, for only they of false gods should fear". And they were amazed. And they left to go back to Albany, to teach the Albanians. 

Seamus 7

When he came to the Albany, the light warned him not to enter, so he went to Hartford. As he exited the city, a man of air, converted by Gareth, came up to him and asked, "What happens when we die?" Seamus answered with, "For as the light showed me, life. "For when you die, you are reborn, "But if you refuse the light for darkness, you will not get another life, "And you life will be no more. "Those who doubt will last once more and those who are slaves will once more". Therefore, when they heard this, they were amazed of his teachings. He then came to New York, for in those days, New Years was near, And Seamus wanted to celebrate it there. So on the day, he got his followers to go into the park where they listened to Seamus, Which he spoke, "Behold the light gives us good news, for the sun will rise again! "I warn you thought that there are men who still give up their lives to a lie. "For I will save them, starting tomorrow I will go. "For when the light has been told to everyone who your slaves, the world will be free. "But I must say that the Buddhists don't need converting, for they have their own light that has not slaved them. "Make friends with them for they share the same beliefs, to make the world better. "But for all else, they must convert". So on the next day, they traveled to Newark. As Seamus entered the city, there was a child, hungry. Seamus took the boy into the city and fed him, then giving him powers of earth. He then sent the boy, who was called Sam, on his way. 

Seamus 8

Behold there was man who claimed that Seamus was evil and they must kill him, he lefted, going to Philadelphia. When, he arrived he said all that was around, "I have good news, for the light has come. "O Philadelphian, come and convert, fro the light comforts you". Many where converted but some hated him and wanted him dead. Therefore, he left, heading for Baltimore. On the road, behold Seth was, planning to test Seamus. He said, "Why doesn't the light stop the darkness, why get you to do it?" Seamus answered, "The darkness is of our mistake, not the light. "For the light is teaching us a lesson, making us sort out our own problems. "The light only gives us powers to help us, but doesn't do solve it for us. "For we must solve our own problems". Seth lefted after that. When they came to Baltimore, there was a man named Scott, who had been converted by Gareth, For he needed an answer to a question he has which was, "Who is the highest, you or Gareth?" Seamus Answered with, "For within the eyes of the light, there is not highest. "I am as high as you". Behold there was a river that had dried up, Seamus was so sad he said, "O Max, leadership must be learnt, bring this river back to life so that people can drink again. However, Rebecca tried to fell the river up but it did not work. Seamus laughed. He said to her, "You can make yourself look better, wait for your chance to prove your worth". Then, Max asked Rebecca to help him, so together, they did their main goal. Seamus then spoke to them, saying, "There will come a time where our enemies will gain a leader. "For they will get a helping hand who will test us, Judge us, and that the powers form our light. "But don't be afraid, for when this came, he light will send to us a man. "For he will be one of them for a moment, but he will be curse. "For he will have one good eye, and one evil eye. "They will stab, what for us the evil, and print words of disgrace upon his head. "For he will be our leader, the one who comes on behalf of the light. "And when he creates, earthquakes and food loss, a false god will come down from the sky. "Don't be afraid for we will defeat them in time". 

Seamus 9

He then left for Annapolis, which he had longed to go to. However, when he got there, Seth was planning to kill him, for he hated him. Because of this, Seamus lefted for Washington. When he got there, he found that many people where bowing down to false gods. Seamus decided to show them the truth, which his followers warned him not to do, For the ones who bowed would kill him. Seamus said to them, showing the light, "Keep yourselves from idols. "But the light can save you, as he did for me. "For there was once was a man who believed in his boss. "But power went to the boss's head, and he started to whip him. "Then he made the man work so hard, he felt like dying. "For this is what your false god is doing! "Curse those who say that the light is a lie, for what you believe in is one of them". When they heard this, they began throwing rocks at him. And on the road there was a tree that was dying, For people where cutting it down. Seamus, being angry yelled at them, saying, "Wicked ones, why kill a life. "For when the light makes your life no more, I will spit and curse you". Because of this, he and his followers had to run the whole way to Richmond. When he got there, he went to the town square to teach them. He said to them, "Behold, I send to you the light. "For he light will give you happiness. "For there was a man who said he was happy to work for his boss. "he said, that he would die for his boss. "When his boss kill his love, he had no choose but to still love his boss. "Would you do that if you false god did that?" They where so shocked at what he said, they told him to leave their city. 

Seamus 10

When he got to Norfolk, there was a storm. Therefore, Seamus told Harold to calm the storm. Therefore, he did, and everyone there was afraid. Behold there was men who were of dark spirit telling them that Seamus was the devil. The people then tried to stone Seamus, but luckily, he was able to go out alive. Behold there was a man from Seth, saying, "Come to Washington and we will see what is true, my god, or your light". But his followers warned him not to go, but he said that he wanted to go. So when he got there, Seth was outside the city, waiting to see him. Seth then took out a gun and said, "the light cant save you from this". And with one shot from the gun and Seamus was dead. And all his followers ran for, it they could not believe what they had witnessed. But when they came to at point they stopped for a rest. And Max then said to them, "Lets us not give up now, "For Seamus gave up his life for what his belief was, and we must carry on from there. "For within us, we can do what Seamus wanted to do. So they when back to New York. For when they arrived, they got me to write down all that Seamus did and said, For everyone can read it all. Therefore, they split into four groups, Water, fire, earth, air, all working as one. Therefore, they went everywhere, telling of the light. And with the light as their guide, they were felled with joy and happiness. 


End file.
